Wetsuits are used by self-contained underwater breathing apparatus (SCUBA) divers, surfers, bodyboarders, snorkelers, water skiers, wake boarders, windsurfers, kayakers, jet skiers, and whitewater rafters, etc., to allow for comfortable and safe activities in cool or cold water. Wetsuits are essentially a form of thermal apparel that allows for a thin layer of water to form under an insulating material and be warmed by body heat. Lifesuits are survival gear for fishermen, coastguard and other users.
While traditional wetsuits and/or lifesuits may keep an individual warm and somewhat buoyant in the water, the wetsuits and/or lifesuits may not provide an obvious indication of the users' locations in the event of an emergency or even during a deep dive where the water and surrounding area is dark and/or murky. This is of particular concern during situations when an individual becomes lost at night or in dark, choppy waters, or is diving in deep water. The dark colors of conventional wetsuits and/or lifesuits may prevent rescuers, dive buddies, or other companions from easily spotting individuals, further delaying the rescue or identification process.
Therefore, a wetsuit and/or lifesuit that increases the visibility of a user would be advantageous. The proposed invention allows a dive buddy, a rescuer, or other companion to more easily visualize an individual floating in water in the dark, diving in deep water, or under any other low-light conditions. This increased visibility increases the likelihood of a successful retrieval, identification, and/or rescue of the user.